


Abducted!

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, M/M, PWP, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne is "kidnapped" for "alien experimentation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were disadvantages, Bruce Wayne mused, to having a superpowered alien lover.  He had known this before he had gone and fallen in love with Clark Kent.  He knew the risks.

However, apparently his list of disadvantages had not been complete.

Bruce made a note to add to the list:  an ability to hear his heartbeat and gauge his blood pressure, so that if--say, hypothetically--Bruce were to become aroused during a viewing on a documentary on alien abductions, his superpowered boyfriend might notice.  Even if he tried to hide it by laughing and scoffing.

Especially during the "alien anal probe" parts.

Which was, Bruce presumed, why one minute he had been preparing for a charity dinner, and the next had been swept up in a blue-and-red blur and deposited in a featureless white cell.  One wall was of a clear material, gazing out into an equally featureless white room.  In fact, the only object was a rack of crystal instruments on the other side of the wall in various odd shapes and sizes. 

Bruce eyed them, trying not to think too hard about what purpose they might serve.

He realized he was shivering slightly, which seemed silly since the room was a comfortable temperature.  He rubbed his arms and started to pace around the room, stopping to tap on the clear wall now and then.  His hand tingled slightly when he touched it, not enough to hurt but enough to convince him not to push hard on it.

He felt his eyes widen as Kal-El entered the room, tried to stop the reaction, then gave in and let them widen to play up his role.  Kal was dressed in the traditional Kryptonian science robes--black surplice with the tight green undersuit, hair pulled back under a hood that left only his face showing.  Ridiculous white ruffles on the sleeves that looked notably less ridiculous in this eerie setting.  Kal looked every inch the Kryptonian as he gazed dispassionately at his "captive" from the other side of the clear wall.

"What the hell is going on here?" blustered Bruce.  "I'm a very important person in Gotham, you know.  There'll be _consequences_ for kidnapping me like this."

Kal looked mildly curious.  "Your status in your primitive Earth society does not interest me.  I selected you among all your race in order to have a perfect physical specimen for my experiments."

Bruce couldn't help but notice the implied compliment there even as he focused on being a frightened abductee.  "I'm not some lab rat you can run through mazes for cheese, alien!  Let me go!"

"I have no intention of running you through mazes," Kal noted.  He picked up something that looked like a notepad made of translucent crystal and jotted on it with a stylus.

"What's that?"

"Notes.  Subject is aggressive and confrontational, possibly in an attempt to cover uncertainty."  Kal cocked an ironic eyebrow at him.  "I will need you to remove your clothing for the tests."

Bruce crossed his arms.  "No way."

Kal shrugged slightly.  "Then I shall come in there and remove your clothing.  It makes little difference to me."

Glowering, Bruce began to unbutton his suit jacket, then the vest underneath.  He took his time, making a great show of reluctance.  Kal continued to make notes, his face impassive.  "Subject appears uncomfortable with being observed while disrobing.  Subject attempting to use direct eye contact as a means of asserting superior social status."  Bruce scowled down at his shirt buttons and slowly undid them, slipping off the shirt.  "Subject has extensive scarring on chest and back.  Scarring does not appear to mitigate physical perfection."

Bruce paused and rested his hands on his belt buckle.  It was an...uncomfortable feeling, being watched so intently.  His skin prickled as he began to undo his belt, unzip his pants.  They slithered to the floor in a whisper of cloth. 

"There," he said, and was startled to hear hoarseness in his voice.  He coughed.  "Happy now?"

"You are required to be entirely unclothed," Kal pointed out.  He made a few more notes.  "Subject resistant to full nudity.  Vulnerability issues endemic to the species, perhaps."

Slowly, Bruce eased off his underwear from around a surprisingly large erection.  He stood naked in the room, shudders chasing around his skin, feeling vulnerable indeed. 

His erection didn't seem to be going away.

"Subject exhibiting increased blood flow to genitals," said Kal.  "Perhaps a response to fear.  Stimulus uncertain.  Increased blood flow results in hardening and reddening of genitalia--perhaps humans use as weapons in dominance fights?"

It really should be embarrassing, Bruce thought, to be naked and discussed so clinically.  It really should.

It wasn't.

Kal grasped the rack of instruments and approached the wall, and it shimmered and let him through.  He was in the same room as Bruce now, just feet away from him.  The instruments glittered in the cold light, metal and crystal.  Kal picked one out and eyed it:  a long, curved, shaft of clear crystal.  "Testing of human subject will commence to the next step," he said.

"What--what are you going to do?"  Bruce's voice was shaking slightly; part of the act, he reassured himself.  Part of the act.

"Testing of the nervous system," Kal said.  He looked Bruce up and down.  "This test will go more smoothly if you are unrestrained.  However, if it should prove necessary, I have the means to restrain you."  He gestured and crystal manacles emerged from the wall.  "These bonds are strong enough to restrain even a Kryptonian.  They should keep you immobile if it is necessary."  He paused.  "Do you feel you will need restraint?"

It was an offer, not a threat.  Bruce forced himself to breathe slowly.  "I'll try to behave," he said.  "If I prove recalcitrant, you can always restrain me later."

Kal nodded slowly.  "Please stand still," he said politely.  "There may be some minor discomfort."

The crystal instrument was cold against his ass cheeks, the alien material already slippery.  Bruce felt his eyes roll up in his head as it slipped inside him and he had to struggle to keep his knees from giving out at the sensation--any discomfort was quickly drowned in pleasure.  "What are you doing to me?" he murmured.  "I don't want you to do this.  Let me go."  He could hear his own voice, drunken-soft with lust, his demands entirely unconvincing.  "This is horrible, it's wrong.  I hate it.  Please take this thing out of me." 

Kal pushed slightly and Bruce groaned as the instrument nudged his prostate.  Kal stepped back, leaving Bruce standing, swaying, the probe tight and hard inside him.  "Subject protests, but genitalia remain engorged and swollen, as if ready for aggression of some sort."  He paused.  "This researcher finds himself fascinated by this primitive physical reaction.  Personal involvement in testing strictly forbidden, but I find myself wondering what subject's response to manual stimulation of genitals would be."

There was a cool touch on his aching, heated erection, and Bruce groaned and shoved into it, feeling the probe shifting inside him.  "Response gratifying," whispered Kal.  With his other hand, he reached back and touched the probe.  "Energy readings of nervous system will commence," he said, and did something with his hand.

It was as if Bruce's entire spinal column were turned into a blaze of incandescent light, the pleasure centers of his brain lit up like fireworks.  The world disappeared entirely and he was hanging suspended in ecstasy, impaled by delight, there was nothing but a total overload of pleasure ravaging him.  He was making sounds, he seemed to have no control over it, no control over his body, it should have frightened him and instead he plunged into it as if into a supernova, a white-hot star, letting it burn his fears and restraint to ash.

The energy abated and Bruce could hear his hoarse panting filling the room.  He couldn't seem to summon up words in any language, was slightly afraid that if he tried he'd be whimpering.

He was still so hard and Kal's hand was stroking up and down him, slowly, trails of cool across the demanding heat.  "Subject seems amenable to pleasure stimulation," murmured Kal.  "This researcher is considering keeping subject as a pet and applying stimulation multiple times a day just to enjoy the pretty sounds he makes."

Bruce's erection jolted imperiously and Bruce bit back a moan.  He let his shoulders sag, let his voice quiver as if his defiance had been broken by pleasure.  "Yes, keep me here," he whispered.  "I'll be your pet, I'll be anything you want.  All I want is this, this..."  He flung back his head, pushing into Kal's palm, shaking, "Your hands, that feeling.  Keep me here."  Safe in the knowledge that Kal would never do it, he allowed himself for just a moment to surrender to the temptation of it, the allure.  _I had no choice, I was abducted by an alien, he did unspeakable wonderful things to me._ The probe was still tickling at his spine, small jolts of pleasure that made his whole body jerk in delight, that kept his orgasm just barely at bay, so close, so close.  "Ah," he gasped.  "Please."

"Subject has unusual effect on this researcher," murmured Kal.  "This researcher notes warmth in unusual regions and an irrational desire to give subject pleasure."  He knelt, robes puddling on the crystal floor.  "The researcher wants very much to measure subject's reaction to oral contact with genitals."

Bruce made a small, guttural sound.  "Subject would come in your mouth," he said.  "Your beautiful mouth."

"Beauty is not a measurable quality," Kal said.  He sounded amused.  "And thus it does not exist.  This researcher is curious to discover how subject will 'come' if he is already here."  He leaned forward and engulfed Bruce's erection with his mouth.

Bruce's whole body seemed to seize up;  he climaxed almost instantly, feeling Kal's tongue slip along his length sinuously, coaxing every bit of fluid from him.  He grabbed fistfuls of dark hair and cried out, wordless and hoarse, thrusting into Kal's slick mouth and hearing Kal make small pleased sounds.

His knees gave out at last and he sagged downward onto all fours, the probe making it impossible to sit.  "Ah," he muttered as Kal slowly eased it out, leaving an aching tingle in its wake.  All his muscles seemed to have liquefied; he slowly collapsed onto his side, still gasping for breath. 

Kal curled up behind him, throwing the black surplice across his body.  He whispered something in Kryptonian and the crystal floor changed in texture until it felt like a thick, deep feather bed.  "This researcher feels great tenderness for subject," he noted, stroking Bruce's hair.

"This subject feels similarly," Bruce said.

"This researcher hopes that subject does not take advantage of this tenderness to trap him in the Kryptonian-strength manacles and take horrible, horrible revenge upon him."

Bruce smiled sleepily.  "Maybe later," he murmured, and felt Kal smile against the back of his neck.  The cold white light in the room was dimming slowly, until they were plunged into darkness.  "Good night, Clark," he whispered into it.

"Good night, Bruce."


	2. Revenge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne gets his awful, awful revenge on the alien who kidnapped him for experimentation...

Bruce Wayne stirred into wakefulness as dancing, flickering light played across his face: dark blue and pale aquamarine curtains glimmering. The aurora borealis, filtering into the "experiment room" he had been held captive in through the crystal walls and roof. He was lying on something warm, moving slightly--he came fully awake to realize he was curled up against Clark's chest, his arm flung over the man's severe Kryptonian clothing.

Bruce's body ached with the aftereffects of almost too much pleasure as he moved cautiously to sit up. The room was surprisingly warm; he felt no discomfort despite being entirely unclothed. The glimmering light died down for a moment, then flared up again in striations of golden rose that lit up Kal's sleeping figure like witchfire. Bruce studied his lover's face in the Arctic silence. Asleep, the stern mouth was relaxed and almost gentle. His arms and legs were flung out wide, and overall he looked like a person who would be more at home in fuzzy flannel pajamas than in alien robes.

Time passed and the shimmering curtains of light waxed and waned as Bruce watched Kal sleep.

Eventually, Kal's eyes slid open, his face wary. He always awoke alert and cautious at first, the natural reaction of a man who has woken up too often in prisons or fetters; Bruce would never admit out loud that he enjoyed watching his expression go from guarded to open and happy. "Mmm," Clark said, smiling at Bruce.

Bruce reached out and tapped him on the nose, lightly. "I see my cruel captor has seen fit to awake," he murmured. "If only I had found some suitable weapon in this cell I could have slain you and made good my escape. But as it is--" He stretched luxuriously, "--I am unarmed and helpless and thus have no recourse at all."

Kal floated to his feet, deliberately uncanny, his face gone remote. He touched a blue crystal on the wall and the lights came on, brightening the room into cold brilliant again. "Is the subject prepared for further testing?"

Bruce crossed his arms and glared up at his hovering tormentor. "And if I'm not?"

Kal touched a yellow crystal and four shackles on the wall clicked open. "Then I shall be forced to restrain you."

"Those glass shackles aren't strong enough to hold me," Bruce said contemptuously.

"On the contrary," Kal noted, "Those shackles are strong enough to restrain even a Kryptonian."

"I don't believe you," Bruce sneered.

A ghost of a smile twitched at the corners of Kal's mouth for a moment, then was smoothed away. "I assure you it is true. Observe." He stepped forward and put his back to the wall, placing his wrists and ankles into the shackles; they closed immediately. "See?" Kal wrenched at the bonds with all his might. "They are impervious to any level of strength."

Bruce nodded thoughtfully, his eyebrows raised. "Impressive."

"Thank you. Now, if subject would press the yellow crystal again and free me, experimentation will commence."

Bruce bent down and scooped the abandoned black over-robe from the floor and settled it on his shoulders. "I think not."

Kal looked shocked. "You have tricked me!"

Bruce couldn't help smirking. "It wasn't exactly difficult," he pointed out.

"Human beings are a devious lot," Kal observed mournfully.

"Yes, well, you can make a note of it in your records if I ever decide to free you."

 _"If?"_ Kal struggled vainly against his bonds. "I disapprove strongly of the turn this conversation is taking."

Bruce touched the blue crystal on the wall and the room was plunged back into darkness broken only by the flickering aurora lights. "I prefer to work in the dark," he said.

Gold and green chased each other across Kal's face. "No amount of torture shall make me reveal the secrets of Kryptonian culture to you!"

Bruce rested his hands on Kal's hips and chuckled. "I have no intention of torturing you."

The eldritch lights dancing on Kal's face gave his features an eerie cast. He squirmed in his bonds. "There can be no other purpose to holding me here against my will."

Bruce let his thumbs trail across Kal's hip bones, sharp and clear under the Kryptonian cloth. "Is it true Kryptonians don't have sex?"

Kal looked haughty. "Kryptonians do not rut. We are beings of science, and fornication is beneath us."

"You seemed to be enjoying what you were doing to me last night, when you sucked me off."

A flicker of chagrin. "That was for the purpose of experimentation. My pleasure was entirely abstract and intellectual."

"Ah. So you've never been aroused in your life."

"If by 'aroused' you mean that engorgement of your genitals you displayed, then no. Of course not."

"Well," Bruce said, letting his hands trail lower, "For the purposes of scientific understanding, I think you should experience it." He let his hands caress the cloth at Kal's groin, slightly surprised to discover Kal was indeed not erect yet. He looked up in time to catch a brief laughing glance in his lover's eye before it returned to impassivity. Bruce smiled to himself. So, he was going to make it difficult.

All the sweeter later.

Still lightly pressing a hand against the cloth, he murmured, "For your records, when human males are aroused, blood flows from their extremities to--" A slight squeeze, "--this area. This organ becomes, as you so charmingly put it, 'engorged,' which signals our readiness to engage in sexual activity."

"It all sounds so crude," Kal breathed.

"Crude, but extremely pleasurable." He slipped his hands lower, cupping and cradling. _"These_ will draw up closer to the human male's body as he becomes aroused."

"This is all so...interesting," Kal said. He cleared his throat. "But I still have no idea what you're talking about. I suppose the sensations are stronger when it's actual skin on skin, without all this...hindering cloth in the way?"

"Oh yes," Bruce said. "But since you're chained to the wall, it's difficult to get your clothes off." He strolled over to the rack of instruments and removed one. When he pressed the button in the handle, a bright blade sprang forth.

"That blade will have no effect on Kryptonian skin," Kal pointed out.

"I was counting on it," Bruce said. Putting the blade to Kal's shoulder and drawing it downward slowly, he steadily cut the robes off of the bound man. "Mmm," he murmured appreciatively as more and more of Kal's skin was revealed. "You're gorgeous. I'm going to have a great deal of fun teaching you the pleasures of the flesh."

Kal twisted as if the blade running down his skin was a feather-touch. "Physical pleasure is an illusion and a snare." He paused. "And yet this researcher is forced to admit that your gaze upon me is...not entirely unappealing."

"You like when I look at you?" Bruce ghosted a hand down Kal's body from his armpit to his hip, barely touching skin, and Kal took a long, shaky breath. "You are truly a pleasure to look at."

"Pleasure," Kal whispered. "I feel...I feel I would like you to touch me more."

Bruce made a satisfied purring sound in his throat, feeling his own arousal lifting within him. Kal's eyelids were lowering, the hazy delight of being restrained and bound starting to grip him. Bruce stared at the bare body in the shifting light, rose and blue lights brushing across it. This arousal--the delight in control, the pleasure of channeling and directing another person's bliss--it was a luxury for him, when his costumed persona so often controlled people only through pain. Only Kal, he thought confusedly, savoring the moment, only Kal would be strong enough to give him this gift, the gift of trusting him to give joy.

He trailed a hand slowly down Kal's chest and then lower, to soft skin that stirred and hardened under his touch. Kal gasped. "What--what are you doing to me? What is happening?"

"That's arousal, my handsome researcher," Bruce said.

Kal groaned, a sound that started off almost despairing and sharpened at the end to pure hedonism. "It's so--so--"

"Shouldn't you be taking notes?" Bruce asked, stroking. "Measuring your engorgement level, your pulse rate?"

Kal muttered something very rude in Kryptonian. "Both are quite satisfactory," he said. "Quite."

Bruce tightened his grip. With his other hand, he cupped Kal's balls gently, then slid his fingers back more until he felt them brushing against puckered flesh that tightened at his questing touch. Kal shuddered. "That's not--"

"You see," Bruce said, keeping his voice clinical with some effort, "Human males have an organ that can be internally stimulated. It makes orgasm much more intense."

Kal squirmed slightly. "This 'orgasm' you speak of," he said. "It sounds unpleasantly intense already."

"Oh, far from unpleasant," Bruce murmured.

"I do not think I want to experience it," Kal panted, even as he twisted against Bruce's hands. "And I most certainly do not want to experience having fingers put inside me to stimulate some organ. It sounds horrid."

Bruce chuckled. "Luckily you have nothing here that could be used as a lubricant," he noted, his fingers still teasing. "I wouldn't want to stimulate anything inside you without being properly lubricated."

"Uhhn," Kal stammered. "There's a lubricant dispenser in the handle of the third implement on the left in the rack," he groaned as if he couldn't help himself. "Don't you dare!" he added angrily as Bruce went over to the rack.

"Oh, my dear sweet innocent scientist." Bruce returned, putting one slick hand around Kal's cock. "You're just begging to be debauched."

"I am _not,"_ Kal whined, shoving his hips against Bruce's hand. "I most certainly am not begging to have your nasty, depraved fingers inside me." He gasped as Bruce slid his fingers into velvety heat that clenched at him eagerly. "Oh Rao," he groaned.

He was close, Bruce could feel it in every tensed muscle in his body. "I do believe my researcher is about to discover first-hand what an orgasm is," he teased.

He crooked his fingers and pushed hard, and Kal cried out. "Oh, Bruce, yes, just like that, just like that, oh God, yes--" And as he jolted in the bonds, racked by climax, Bruce felt a rush of delighted joy at knowing he had shaken Kal out of the game and into honest, demanding need. He pushed Clark into bliss and beyond and felt the power to give pleasure running through him, more sweet than any physical climax.

Kal hung in his bonds, his satiated face lit by the aurora in tints of rose and aqua. He took a long breath. "This researcher--"

The Fortress alarms went off at a level that indicated some major catastrophe.

The lights all came on in a blaze of cold fluorescence and Kal twisted in his bonds, his face all business, the muscles and tendons in his arms straining uselessly against the shackles. "Damn! Bruce--"

Bruce had the bonds released before Kal could finish the sentence, and Superman was standing there before the next round of klaxons, folded black silk and leather in his arms.

Bruce was pulling on the spare costume when they heard Flash's voice in the main hall, tinny and filtered. "Supes? Big guy?"

"Here," said Superman, moving to stand in front of the monitor. Batman followed, still barefoot, pulling on the cowl.

"We're all needed in Coast City. Sinestro, and he's brought allies. Any idea where Batman is? I couldn't raise him on his communicator."

Superman glanced over to where Batman was pulling on his boots. "He's right here," he said as Batman stepped in front of the monitor in turn.

"Whenever you're ready," the Dark Knight said tersely.

Wally blinked, then clearly decided not to ask any questions. "Teleport incoming," he said.

In the moment before the teleporter pulled them away, Bruce had time to fully realize what he had just seen. Clark had been unable to get out of those shackles on his own. He had no failsafe at all.

He had trusted Bruce that much.

Bruce shook his head, feeling something like appalled joy ringing through him. No one was worthy of that much trust. No one.

But he was glad that of all the people in the world Clark could unwisely trust so deeply, he was the one Clark had chosen.


End file.
